


I Can Wait For Him

by Rhov



Category: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan
Genre: Gen, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi likes Himeji. Himeji likes Shinagawa. Shinagawa likes Adachi. Adachi likes all of them, as friends. Himeji waits for Shinagawa to make a move and for Adachi to -hopefully- turn him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Wait For Him

**Author's Note:**

> _I am a huge Himeji/Izumi shipper, but until both of them realize what’s right there in front of them, I like the Shinagawa/Adachi/Himeji love triangle (now square with Mito Subaru?)_
> 
> _Disclaimer: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan/ヤンキー君とメガネちゃん © Miki Yoshikawa. I write this with full respect for the author’s superior storytelling abilities._

Himeji Rinka liked to watch him. Not just her usual one-sided infatuation, but now... she liked to watch _them_.

She watched for signs. She watched for glances or discreet touches. She watched how he looked at her. Most importantly, she studied intently how _she_ looked at _him_. She watched for signs that these two friends were even a tiny bit more than "just friends."

The smallest reciprocity, and she would back off. She respected Hana-san that much.

So far, nothing gave her that hint. Thus, she had no reason to give up on him.

Shinagawa was talking loudly, his nose up in the air, blabbering something conceited about his most recent fight. Chiba tried to talk him down off his high horse, while Adachi shoved at the glasses that were no longer on her nose, nodded intently, likely believing every word that stupid Yankee said. Himeji scooted over to Izumi, who pulled back from her just slightly.

"I'm not in class with you guys anymore, so I don't get to see them during the day. How... how are they?" she mumbled with a petulant pull to her lip.

"Healthy," he answered curtly.

"Do they fight? Do they eat lunch together? Is Hana-san eating healthy? Should I offer to pack Shinagawa a bento?"

"Why do you care?" he grumbled.

Himeji's face turned pink. "He... that bastard gets in so many fights, if he's not at full strength, it'll be troublesome. If Shinagawa gets hurt, that will make Hana-san sad, and that would upset me. I'm asking for Hana-san's sake," she insisted. Her bottom lip pouted out stiffly in stubbornness.

"Sure, right," Izumi smirked with an arched eyebrow. "Yes, Shinagawa's eating fine. I'm more concerned with Adachi's nutrition. She has no concept of how to prepare a well-balanced meal. She thinks lemon jelly rolls count as a fruit. Yes, they sit together for lunch... with me and Chiba," he added. "They fight sometimes, but no more than usual. And in case you're wondering, no, Adachi has displayed no signs that they are anything more than friends."

"Oh! I..." She caught herself almost too late and blushed fiercely. "Like I give a damn about something that frivolous," she snapped.

Izumi chuckled, shook his head, and puffed on a cigarette. "Whatever you say."

"I was just worried about their friendship and..."

"Himeji," he interrupted. She jolted, but he had a placid grin on his usually-stern face. "Chiba and I know. You don't have to play dumb."

"You... you do?" she breathed in mortification. She could curl up and die, right now!

He nodded slowly with a smile. "For some time. It was only obvious. Well, except for Mister and Miss Oblivious over there," he chuckled, nodding to the two with his chin. He gave his glasses a shove up his nose and took another drag on the cigarette. "How about this: don't ask any more suspicious questions, and if I see anything between them, I'll let you know."

"You will?" she smiled faintly.

"What are friends for but to spy on other friends?" Izumi grinned, looking serious rather than sarcastic. The joy on her face was enough for him. He gave a curt laugh, then rose and walked over to Adachi. He pat her head as he explained that the idiot Shinagawa was over-exaggerating again and she should forget everything he just bragged about.

Himeji tittered as Adachi began to berate him. Shinagawa dropped his mouth in a blunt "Huh?" Then he folded his arms stubbornly and looked away from Adachi.

Izumi watched them a little closer this time. Adachi gave the same smile to Shinagawa as she did to him, or to Chiba, or even to Himeji.

_Maybe she just needs to grow up a little more. She's not mature, that's obvious. She doesn't see this bastard Yankee's expressions, just like she never notices Himeji's attempts to woo him over. Or... could she have already realized Himeji's attraction to Shinagawa, and that's why she ignores him? She's a blundering idiot, but she's not blind. And that's just like Adachi, sacrificing a possible relationship in order to keep a long-standing friendship. Although, for some reason... I somewhat hope she tells Himeji to back off._

Shinagawa was rubbing the back of his neck with his bottom lip puckered out in what he was trying to make into a tough-guy pose. "So, Adachi, I was thinking that since we have some time, maybe we could, I dunno, see a movie or something. There's that new American one starring..."

"Busy," she said brightly. "You can go with someone else. How about you, Chiba-kun?"

"Huh?" Shinagawa scowled. "I don't want to go to the movies with Chiba."

Although a moment ago, the tall boy looked ready to agree, he suddenly changed his mind with a drip of nervous sweat. "Ah, you know me, Adachi-san, studying for exams and all."

Adachi nodded in approval. "And you, Izumi-kun? Are you busy?"

He watched her intense face. It was like she was trying with all her might to force a thought into his head. He didn't need her silly attempt at telepathy. "I have a cousin coming over." What a lie!

Another nod of approval. Then she smiled sweetly to her friend. "Rinka-chan," she practically purred. "Do you have free time to go watch a movie with Shinagawa-kun?"

Himeji Rinka's eyes lit up. "Huh... yes! Yes, I... that is," she said, instantly cool and relaxed again, "if he pays for the popcorn."

"You know what, you can all fucking forget it." Shinagawa shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slouched away, muttering something dark.

Izumi watched him go and chuckled to himself with smug satisfaction. That idiot just couldn't see who liked him and who thought of him as only a friend. All for the better. For some reason he didn't understand, he dearly hoped the two yankees of their group didn't get together.

Adachi sighed and shook her head at Shinagawa's display of stubbornness. She clasped a hand onto Himeji's shoulder. "He didn't mean it, Rinka. He's just moody. It's probably the stress from exams."

"It's okay, Hana-san," Himeji said, watching her precious Adachi in a new light. Maybe she had to wait for Shinagawa to get over his obsession with Adachi, but it seemed the former megane was cheering her on silently. "I can wait for him."

**The End**


End file.
